


Destino

by Iridiscencia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: A Dan no le gustaba pensar en el destino y las almas gemelas...





	Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí hace tiempo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre ellos. 
> 
> Espero les guste.

No era una persona que se le diera escuchar conversaciones ajenas y mucho menos reírse de ellas ya que lo normal para él era encerrarse en su mundo pero ese día, mientras estaba sentado en una mesa de aquella cafetería en Londres le prestó atención a lo que en ese momento era una de las conversaciones más inverosímiles que había escuchado en su vida.

Al menos entraba en su “Top 5” de conversaciones tontas. 

Una chica de la mesa contigua le decía a otra que no se preocupara, que aunque en ese momento se sintiera sola las personas venían al mundo en pares, que todos tenían un alma gemela por ahí esperando a reunirse y que algún día encontraría ese alguien para ella para sentirse completa. 

Dan rió al escuchar eso, rió bajito para evitar que alguien volteara a verle, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de una de sus manos procurando que no le vieran. 

Pero claro, no era precisamente una persona invisible y su rostro, ahora enrojecido, le traicionaba, pues cuando se fijó en la persona que estaba sentado frente a él le miraba algo consternado.

— Dan ¿estas bien?— Phil le preguntó, realmente lucía preocupado. —Estas rojo.  
— Bien— Dan respondió agitando su mano— No me hagas caso.  
— ¿Seguro? Pensé que te estabas ahogando.   
— Estoy bien, te lo juro. 

Phil se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo aquel pedazo de pastel pero de vez en cuando le observaba como comprobando que realmente todo estaba bien. 

Era una de esas cosas que su amigo hacía normalmente pero algo a lo que Dan no se acostumbraba, no a ese tipo de atenciones, al menos no por algo insignificante pero siempre procuraba responder sinceramente, a manera recíproca.

Igual no dejaba de sorprenderse por ello.

*****

A veces Dan se sentía vacío, era como si algo no estuviera bien en su vida. 

Claro que las cosas estaban un poco mejor que hacía años pero parecía como si a su universo le faltara una pieza.

De pronto la conversación de esas chicas vino a su memoria.

¿Le faltaba algo a su vida? Podría ser ¿faltaba alguien? No sabía pero ¿no era egoísta pensar que de una u otra forma alguien estaba atado a ti? ¿y si esa persona ya estaba con alguien más? ¿y si vivía en otro país? Quizá ni existía o tal vez no debería pensar en ello, después de todo, no era un hecho.

Encerró ese pensamiento, no tenía caso seguir con ello, era muy joven para preocuparse y muy viejo para prestarle atención a esos cuentos.

*****

La cita había sido un desastre. 

Y no era porque la persona no le gustara físicamente pero vaya que todo había sido incómodo.

No quería pensar más en ello, era la tercera vez que trataba algo pero la incomodidad era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa. La verdad es que recientemente no se sentía a gusto con casi nadie ni en ningún lugar, excepto en su hogar y bueno…

— Llegas temprano.— Phil se encontraba en la sala envuelto en una manta mirando la televisión, lucía algo somnoliento.   
— Sip — Dan se sentó a su lado, quitándose los zapatos.  
—¿Y?  
—¿Y?  
—¿Cómo te fue?   
—¡Fue horrible! No dejaba de hablar y, ugh...  
—Bueno, es parte de la interacción social, Dan.   
—Si, pero la interacción social también indica que por cortesía debes dejar que la otra persona responda. Lo que paso hoy fue un monólogo.   
—Supongo que no le volverás a ver.   
—Supones bien.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando la televisión.

—Quizá no estaban destinados.— Dijo Phil, como si aquello fuese una respuesta lógica.  
—¿En serio Phil? ¿destinados?   
—Si, bueno, ya sabes, almas gemelas y eso.

Dan se rió, a veces olvidaba que Phil creía en esas patrañas. 

—¿Por qué te ríes? — Phil preguntó.  
—Es tonto, pensar en eso de las almas gemelas y el destino.—Dan respondió, aún riendo.   
—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que la gente esté ya predestinada?   
—Um, no. Vamos, nosotros elegimos lo que hacemos, a donde vamos, a quienes conocemos y a quienes dejamos conocernos. Son nuestras decisiones, no es algo que esté listo.   
—¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Qué tal si las cosas las haces pues ya estaba así previsto?   
—¿Estas diciendo que no tenemos libertad?  
—No, solamente que algunas cosas, algunas personas ya estaban preparadas para estar en nuestros caminos.   
—No lo creo.   
—Lo sé, pero deberías abrir un poco más la mente a esas cosas. No sé qué es lo que estás buscando pero si nos basamos en eso, algún día lo encontrarás, estoy seguro.  
—Si, como sea.

Dan no dijo nada más, no le gustaban ese tipo de pláticas o pues le hacía pensar en cosas que no quería. Y así fue, pues el resto de la noche no pudo detener esos pensamientos existenciales, era incomodo.

*****

Nuevo año, misma ciudad, nuevas historias, más sonrisas.

Era emocionante ver cómo poco a poco los planes que tenían se iban concretando, a veces despacio otras veces más rápido pero la mayor parte de las cosas estaban saliendo bien. 

¿Era el destino?

Que importaba, estaba feliz.

*****

Era todo un acontecimiento ver bailar a Phil. 

No es que lo hiciera tan mal, en esa fiesta nadie bailaba bien, pero lo que lo hacía un momento extraordinario era ver a su amigo reír de esa manera. Sintió un poco de envidia, no por la felicidad de él, sino por la desconocida que se estaba llevando el recuerdo más cercano de esa sonrisa. 

Él también quería hacerle sonreír de esa manera.

*****

Había decidido salir hacía aquel parque, para variar la rutina. 

Lo primero que vio fue a una pareja caminando por la orilla de aquel lago, estaba muy felices, parecía un momento muy íntimo pero por donde se encontraba sentado era inevitable no verlos.

Le recordó a la forma en la que alguna vez había visto a sus padres. Había sido una noche en la cual se escabulló a la cocina, notó a sus padres sentados en la sala, riendo, tan enamorados, era como si todo se hubiese detenido entre ellos dos pues se miraban a los ojos con tanta devoción que le dio miedo hacer algún ruido para no romper un momento como aquel.

¿Eso eran las almas gemelas?

Quería eso.  
*****

—¡Dan! Para, me voy a caer.

Phil rió mientras que Dan le daba vueltas a la silla lo más rápido que el espacio le permitía. Era un momento divertido, habían terminado ya de editar y estaban en ese momento de esparcimiento. 

Pero claro que no podía durar para siempre, la silla no estaba dispuesta a cooperar tanto tiempo pues en el momento en el que Dan se disponía a acelerar los giros una de las ruedas cedió, haciendo que Phil se sacudiera en la silla. 

— ¡La rompiste! —Gritó Phil.  
— La rompimos— Dan señaló.—¿Estas bien?  
—Estoy mareado, necesito…

Phil se puso de pie, balanceándose, intentando llegar a la siguiente silla pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza.

— Oh Dios —Dan caminó rápidamente hacia él— Phil ¿estas bien? ¿Phil?

Phil no respondía, estaba boca abajo. 

—¡Phil! respondeme. Oh Dios…

Dan se hinco para verle más de cerca ¿era en serio? ¿estaba herido? ¿Debía llamar a emergencias? 

Estaba a punto de tomar su teléfono cuando de pronto sintió como le jalaban de la camisa y le arrojaban al suelo, Phil estaba riendo. 

—¡Bastardo! —Dan le picó las costillas y la guerra de cosquillas no se hizo esperar.

Terminaron riendo hasta las lágrimas, mirándose a los ojos. Phil le besó.

No era la primera vez que ocurría, tiempo atrás aquello había sucedido pero Dan no le había dado tanta importancia, quizá porque en aquel momento ninguno de los dos estaban en sus cinco sentidos y mencionarlo había hecho las cosas incómodas y un poco complicadas. 

Pero esta vez estaba completamente consciente y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, quería que Phil sintiera eso también, se lo reafirmaba con cada beso. 

—Te adoro.— Phil dijo aquello tan bajito, como si no quisiera que nadie más le escuchara. 

Dan le beso la frente, él también lo adoraba. 

*****

Era tan agradable pasar el tiempo de aquella forma, a veces riendo otras veces con un cómodo silencio, tomados de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados.

Cuando le conoció nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así pero ahora estaba completamente seguro que no hubiera querido otra cosa más que aquello. 

¿Había sido obra del destino? 

No estaba seguro, pero al fin su universo se sentía completo.


End file.
